1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to network communications. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method, system and apparatus for transmitting data across a network in blocks without using TCP/IP to route the data through the network.
2. Description of Related Art
In a distributed computing system, different computers, operating systems and networks interact as if they were all part of a single computer system. As with most computer systems, the distributed computing system has a file system. However, the file system may reside across a few or all the computer systems that make up the distributed computing system. The file system uses a set of global file names to allow any machine in the network to access any file regardless of where the file is physically located. Global file names are part of a shared name space that devices within the distributed file system may access.
Presently, there are many technologies that are used to support distributed computing systems. Some of these technologies are Network File System (NFS), Common Internet File System (CIFS), Network Block device (NBD) and storage over Internet Protocol (IP) or iSCSI (Internet Small Computer System Interface).
NFS is a client/server application that allows network users to access shared files stored on different computer systems of a network. NFS provides access to shared files over TCP/IP (Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol). Users can manipulate shared files as if they were stored locally on the user's own hard disk. With NFS, computers connected to a network operate as clients when accessing remote files, and as servers when providing remote users access to local shared files. The NFS standards are publicly available and widely used.
CIFS is a widely used protocol that defines a standard for remote file access. CIFS allows users with different platforms and computers to share files without having to install new software. CIFS runs over TCP/IP but uses SMB (Server Message Block) protocol for file and printer access. Therefore, CIFS allows all applications, not just Web browsers, to open and share files across a network.
NBD or network block device allows systems to use disk space from other systems on the network. An NBD client retrieves data by sending read requests over TCP/IP to a server. Once the server receives a request, it responds with the requested data. Here, a server is any system that provides the requested data to the requesting client.
ISCSI is a new Internet Protocol (IP) based storage networking standard for linking data storage facilities. ISCSI is used to facilitate data transfers over a network and to manage storage over long distances. When an end user or application sends a request, the operating system generates the appropriate SCSI commands and data request. The SCSI commands and data request are broken down into packets to which TCP/IP headers are added. An Ethernet or other low-level network header is then added to each packet before it is transmitted. When a packet is received, it is disassembled, separating the SCSI commands and request. The SCSI commands are sent on to the SCSI controller, and from there to the SCSI storage device. Because iSCSI is bi-directional, the protocol is also used to return data in response to the original request.
As can be seen, TCP/IP is used in conjunction with all the technologies mentioned above. TCP/IP was developed to support an unreliable and widely dispersed network. As such, a lot of safeguards were used to ensure data transmission integrity. As it is well known, the more safeguards that are used in a system, the more complex the system; the more complex the system, the greater the overhead associated with the system.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design an apparatus, method and system for transmitting data in a private network that is devoid of the complexity associated with the use of TCP/IP.